


Reunion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: New Sith Empire [8]
Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a critical battle to gain control of the Centerpoint Station to stop the Galactic Alliance from using it against them, Jacen thinks he might lose until new ships arrive called by specters of the past for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 45 ABY. 
> 
> Set nine months after War.

Jacen was sitting on the deck of The Voxyn Queen as he watched the Galactic Alliances ships come out of hyperspace. He was ready for this battle. He would not let Centerpoint fall into the hands of the Alliance. Corellia had notified them of seeing Alliance ships in the space around Centerpoint two days before. Centerpoint was not something that he wanted to use. It wasn't safe and he would rather not lose what he had. 

A battle group of Hapes and Empire ships had already been in transit to the area long before the message had come through but Jagged had seen it as proof that the Alliance was falling on old tactics.

Coruscant was nearly empty of Jedi. Luke had ordered them all from the planet. Jacen had no reason to want Coruscant. He wanted neither the planet nor what holding the planet would mean. He wanted to protect his space and his people. The Centerpoint Station was the only thing that Jacen feared the Alliance getting their hands on. 

“Solo?” a voice called over the comms. 

“Fel?” Jacen answered back.

“Good. The Alliance is trying to jam the frequencies but Tahiri was able to crack it. There are Jedi on the station. Three confirmed. I am not sure about their allegiance.”

“Thiss one knowsss,” Tesar said as he entered the bridge. In his hand was his lightsaber and he was putting the finishing touches on his flight suit. Behind him was Lowbacca and Ben. Jacen hit the mute on Jagged’s end of the comm. He didn’t want much broadcasted if he didn’t have to. 

“Your nest mates?” Jacen asked. 

Tesar nodded. Ben stepped up beside him. “We have a Dragon ready and waiting. He felt them enter the system. We are going to give them the chance to switch over. If not we will take them hostage.”

“Go,” Jacen said. He turned back to look out and unmuted Jagged.

“…He’s talking to someone.” Jagged’s voice was soft like he was faced away from the receiver of the comm. “I’ll let him know as soon as he comes back.”

“I’m here, Jag.” Jacen waited for the other man to finish his conversation. 

“Good.” Jagged face turned back to the screen and then the look on his face had Jacen’s blood running cold. He sent a tendril of Force out and got nothing back from his sister. She was being blocked. She wasn’t dead. He would have felt that. Someone was hiding her from him and all other Jedi. 

“Where?”

“That I don’t know. I know where they are ending up. Skywalker is on his way here. The Falcon is dead in the water where they were taken. All three of them are being brought here.”

“Three?” Jacen looked at his brother in law for clarification.

“That is the report that was leaked. Three. Han, Leia, and Jaina. I do not know the whereabouts of my child.” Jag looked ready to murder. 

“Tesar and Ben are going down to Centerpoint to take care of the Jedi on the station. I’ll keep looking for our family.” Jacen cut the link but knew that Jag wouldn’t be that upset, or at least upset about that. He wouldn’t stop until he had his sister, nephew, mother and father back in his ship. He wasn’t sure that he would let them leave after that.

xXxXxXx

The ship appeared at the edge of visible space. It floated in and Jacen knew at once that something up with the ship. There were no visible signs of life and no signs at all on the systems. 

“I want a dragon,” Jacen said as he turned away from the screen. Zekk and Taryn were right there behind him. “Tesar and Ben are on Centerpoint.”

“Jacen?” Zekk asked. He reached his hand out and clasped his shoulder. Zekk knew him better than most. “What’s going on?”

“Jaina was taken. There is a ship that appeared at the edge of visible space. Skywalker is meeting the kidnappers here. Presumably to force us and the Empire to stand down.”

“What about Davin?” Taryn asked.

“There has been no word.” Jacen moved out of the bridge as the other two followed him. He moved to his weapons room. 

Zekk watched from the side of the room while Taryn stayed in the hallway. Jacen slipped his robe off and changed into a flight suit. He turned to face Zekk.

“Where is the armor?”

xXxXxXx

Jaina Solo-Fel was used to being kidnapped but protecting her child was hard to do when there were Ysalamiri on board. Han and Leia were closer to the creatures. Han the closest. Leia next and Jaina at the edge of the bubble the creature created. She could draw on enough of the Force to protect the view of Davin from the eyes of the GAG who were watching them. 

She felt the shudder of the ship they were on as another docked with it. She waited patiently while the hatch cycled and then listened for the whine of the hatch opening. She braced when the steps echoed that whoever was coming off the ship was headed their way. A GA guard captain entered the room and looked down at the three of them. She couldn't see whoever it was because of the mask. She reached out with what little Force she had that wasn't protecting Davin. She got nothing back from him. She couldn't tell a thing from him. That wasn’t good.

Two of the captors entered behind the guard. The two of them moved over to grab Han and Leia and hold them while the guard moved over to Han. He gripped her father's face and turned it side to side.

“You are sure it's Solo?” the guard asked.

“Yes. We matched his face to holos.”

The guard moved over to Jaina next, bypassing Leia without even sparing a look.

“ETA for Master Skywalker's arrival?”

“Two hours.”

The guard nodded and before anyone could do anything, he reached out and grabbed Davin from Jaina's hands. She tried to jump up but she felt the push of the Force, pushing her down. Leia and Han tried to break free but before they could do anything, the Ysalamiri's Force voiding stopped. 

Jaina looked over and saw that the creature was dead. She looked back at the guard. He had shifted Davin into a pouch-like sling. As soon as Davin was in it, the guard pulled one side to cover the infant. The cloth was stiff and that's when Jaina noticed that the cloth was a protective cloth. He shifted Davin around to where the infant was slung at his back and then shook his arm a little.

A lightsaber fell out and was ignited, killing the two captors in seconds. 

“How many more?”

“None. Only they were left behind to watch us. They figured the Ysalamiri would keep us down.” Jaina snapped her bonds and stood up. She reached out and pulled the helmet off. 

Jacen's face shone back at her. She pulled him into a fierce hug. He wrapped an arm around her after deactivating the lightsaber. He kept one hand on Davin the entire time. 

“I’m sorry that I scared you. I was afraid of hurting him so I needed him on me.” Jacen lifted the pouch off of himself and then transferred it to Jaina, placing it on her shoulder and lifting the flap off Davin’s face. “It’s something that I had created for you. The fabric will stop a blaster bolt or two but it won’t stop a lightsaber, not yet.”

Jaina kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, Son,” Han said as he clasped Jacen on the back. Leia stepped up to give him a hug as well. Jacen gripped her tight.

“We have to go. If Luke arrives early I want you three on the Voxyn. There is nowhere safer right now.” Jacen turned to lead them back down to where his shuttle was docked with the ship. He dropped into the pilot seat and waited to make sure that the ship was undocked before he fired up the engines and left. 

The Voxyn opened them with welcoming arms and an escort of guards met up with them. It wasn’t Jacen’s guards but ones for Jaina.

“They are going to escort you to my rooms and there you can call Jagged. He’s worried.”

“I am sure.” Jaina turned and let the guards escort her away. Leia followed after her but Han stayed right with him.

“Let’s go to the bridge.” Jacen waved for Han to go first and his father only smiled as he did. As soon as Jacen landed on the bridge, he felt Luke arrive. “He was early.”

It was a few tense minutes as Jacen sat down in the Captain’s chair and he steeled himself for the conversation he was going to have.

“I have Master Skywalker on the line,” one of the techs said as she looked up at Jacen.

Jacen only nodded as the tech pressed a button and Luke Skywalker’s face lit up large on the screen. The tech also pressed a few other buttons and Jacen knew that she was broadcasting the conversation on the news in the area and he was sure that it would be picked up by the rest before the end of the day.

“Master Skywalker.”

“Jacen. We can still stop this. Surrender and let me help you. You have no hope of winning the station.” Luke looked concerned but there was something else on his face.

“I cannot. I cannot allow the Galactic Alliance to get her hands on the Centerpoint Station.”

“And we can’t let you have it as well.”

“I never wanted it.”

“LIES!” Luke banged his hand on whatever what he was sitting in. “Sith lies. You took Corellia for only that reason.”

“Actually, Corellia came to us. Corellia started negations with the Hapes Consortium long before other worlds started to want to back out.”

The feed was cut but Jacen knew that he would be back.

xXxXxXx

It was hours later when all contact was lost with Centerpoint Station that Jacen knew that something was wrong. He reached out with the Force and found that he couldn’t find Ben or Tesar. He would have felt them die so it had to be something different. There had to be more going on. 

“Sir, Centerpoint Station is powering up!” 

Jacen jumped from his chair and ran to look at the screen. It was. It was a while away from being ready to fire but it would fire.

“Do you want me to assemble a strike team?” the tech asked.

“No.” Jacen turned to Trista.

“You and Taryn have control. This is something that we need to sort between Force users. When you figure out where it is firing, warn those in the path. Save lives and don’t worry about anything else.”

Jacen was gone from the bridge in seconds. Meeting up with Jaina in the cockpit of his ship. He opened his mouth to protest but it died when he saw the look on her face. He knew his twin better than anybody else out there and so he knew when talking was a moot point. He nodded and started up the ship.

Landing on the Centerpoint Station was easy. As soon as he was landed, he found Tesar, and his nest mates. 

“We were dissstracted. Ben is in the chamber shutting it down. Go!” Tesar said as he pulled his nest mates into their ship. 

Jacen and Jaina ran at top speed and felt the pull of Luke leaving the station. He had done something to Centerpoint. Ben was alone in the main chamber when the twins arrived. He turned to them and shook his head.

“It’s pointed at Corellia. I can’t shut it down.”

Jaina moved up to the panel and Jacen moved beside her. They both reached out. As children they had slight success with trying to fix things that were mechanical. They were better with Anakin with them but they hoped they could at least figure out what their uncle did. 

Ten minutes of silence and Jacen found what he had done. There was no fixing it not in the time before the station fired but they could disable it so that it wouldn’t fire without a lot of work. Jaina pushed while Jacen pulled and the system broke slowly before the whole station just shut down. All that was left was emergency lighting. Ben clapped the both of them on the back and the three of them started out of the control room. The door opened and then the Force was gone. Ysalamiri were out in the hallway. There were over fifty GAG officers and Jacen counted at least fifteen Ysalamiri. 

“Surrender!” the lead officer yelled as over fifty blasters were leveled on the three of them. Jacen tried backing up as far as he could but still he wasn’t able to get out of the Force voided bubble. 

The three of them raised their arms up and let the officer strip them of their weapons. It would be easier to fight off the Station. Jacen took the lead in the parade that was heading towards the GA ship that was docked. Tesar had taken off in the ship that he and Ben had come down on. Fled for some reason and there was another ship there. 

Jacen wondered if it was another GA ship or someone from Corellia who was no hidden inside. Shifting his cuffed hands, Jacen tried to reach out again with the Force but there was nothing. He sighed and waited while the GA ship was unlocked and the tube cycled through opening when he heard it. A small puff of air.

One of the Ysalamiri fell followed by the rest and only a few guards noticed it but by the time that they yelled, Jacen had the force back and he Force leaped backward, calling his lightsaber to him and pushing Jaina and Ben away only find them already leaving the open on their own. The fight was quick work with whoever had taken out the Ysalamiri working on the guards next. 

“You think you have won?” the final guard yelled out. 

“No. This is just a battle, not the war. Not the war at all.”

“I alerted Master Skywalker. He is on his way.” A small puff of air again and this guard fell over as well. There were a few dead guards but the rest seemed to be knocked out by little needles that were stuck in their necks and other exposed body parts. 

Jacen, Jaina, and Ben all moved to the center of the open space they were in and stood in a circle so that they could all see all around and waited, lightsabers still drawn. 

The pull of the Force around them grew and then Jacen could see a lightsaber floating down to him. He knew that lightsaber. He knew it well. 

Then from the shadows a face appeared. A hand reached out and grabbed the lightsaber. 

There was a difference between knowing that she was a live and see her in person. 

Tenel Ka smiled back at him and there on her face was such a love. Jacen grabbed her to him and held her tight. He didn’t want to let her go.

xXxXxXx

The Hapan forces were holding their own but Luke had brought a lot more firepower to the fight for Centerpoint Station. Jacen knew that he would win but he had no clue how many he would sacrifice for it. Tenel Ka stood back with a hood over her face so that no one would recognize her. Mara Jade Skywalker though stood tall near Jacen, watching and looking at everything.

“Where are Jagged Fel and his forces?” Mara asked.

“Stuck behind a blockade. Head of State Fel sent word a few hours ago,” the communication tech stated. “He will be on his way as soon as possible.”

“That will be too late.” Mara turned and looked at Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka nodded her head and Mara turned back to Jacen. “Lord Solo, if you will.”

Jacen waved and Mara moved up to the console. She opened a communication line and typed in a string of letters and numbers. Jacen tried to understand what she was typing in but there was nothing. When Mara finished, she stepped back and waited. After three minutes, two pips came over the line and Mara smiled.

“We have reinforcements arriving in twenty minutes.

“Who?” Jacen asked but the only answer he got was a smile. 

Jacen waited the twenty minutes in silence but as soon as the ship was visible, he knew who it was. Then there was a second set of ships that flew in behind. 

Booster Terrik and Talon Karrde. Jacen knew that he shouldn’t be surprised but he was. He stared at the ships on the screen as the ships fell into a flanking position. 

“Come, Husband, it’s time for you to take prisoners,” Tenel Ka said in his ear. He hadn’t even heard her move up to him. No one around them seemed to notice that she was their Queen. “Then I want to see my children.”

“That can be arranged. I’ll have word sent out to bring in all the family.”

xXxXxXx

Allana didn’t move from Tenel Ka’s lap as soon as she figured out that the hooded woman was her mother. The twins were sitting on either side of her. Han, Leia, and Mara were talking on the other side of the room with Ben tucked under her arm. There were only two missing. Technically three but that was a secret that wasn’t Jacen’s to reveal. Not even Ben knew about Davin.

The door to the room swished open and everyone tensed but it was just Jaina that entered. Tenel Ka stood up, setting Allana down as she moved. The children didn’t move. Jacen watched as Jaina moved little Davin, in his pouch to the side and stepped into the embrace that Tenel Ka offered. She was wearing a cloak that was covering up the whole of the pouch.

“I am sorry for the pain I caused but it was…”

“The only way, I understand.”

“I broke your brother’s heart.” Tenel Ka looked back at her own twins and gave a weary smile. “I never understood the bond until I had those two.”

Jaina kissed Tenel Ka’s cheek but moved over to where Jacen was standing. “Jagged sends his regards to all of you, especially you Aunt Mara.”

“You told him?” Mara asked looking at Jaina in a weird way.

“I…” Jaina looked at Jacen and he moved to remove her cloak. Mara and Tenel Ka’s eyes went directly to the pouch and it wasn’t until it moved that Tenel Ka looked up into Jaina’s face. “I would like to introduce you both to Davin Fel, my son.”

Jacen reached into the pouch and pulled the little boy out. Davin immediately started to coo and smile at Jacen. Tenel Ka and Mara stepped forward.

“You had to ask,” was all that Tenel Ka said and Jaina nodded.

Their family was reunited. There were more of them than there had been before but the hole that should have been by Mara and Ben stuck out like sore thumb. No one mentioned it though. That was a heartache for another day.  
The End  
To Be Continued in Turning Tides


End file.
